Abstract: Information and communication technologies (ICTs) affect the health and well-being of aging adults in many ways, yet older adults? adoption and use of new ICTs lag behind those of younger people. Understanding older adults? diverse needs and preferences is essential for facilitating the learning and use of eHealth/mHealth tools by older adults and their caregivers. Much effort has been devoted to the computational and engineering aspects of health informatics, much less to the social, behavioral, and cultural aspects of health informatics, particularly in relation to aging and the community. To address the intersection of current trends in aging and technology requires interdisciplinary discussion and collaboration. For this, researchers from different fields and disciplines, who by training tend to speak different vocabularies, must find common ground. Although in the health sciences the current trend in aging is well recognized and has been studied extensively, this has not been the case in informatics. Older adults are an understudied population in the design and development of new technology, including informatics tools. In addition, a common challenge for researchers is to find research sites willing to facilitate participant recruitment, data collection, and implementation of interventions. Meanwhile, community organizations are in great need of innovative interventions that may benefit their community members. The specific aims of the proposed Aging and Health Informatics Conference (AHIC) are as follows: Aim 1. To draw systematic attention to the currently understudied social, behavioral, and cultural aspects of health informatics, particularly in relation to aging and the community; Aim 2. To bring together researchers and practitioners in the health sciences and the science of informatics to discover shared interests and common ground in issues related to aging, and to build innovative interdisciplinary collaborations; and Aim 3. To serve as a forum for researchers to share their experiences with community organizations serving the older population, learn about these senior-oriented community organizations? needs and preferences, and explore innovative models of partnerships with community organizations that can benefit older adults. The highly interdisciplinary AHIC will feature participants from a wide range of academic fields and disciplines. We will also encourage participation of non-academics working with and for older adults, including those from government agencies at the federal, state, and local levels; staff and administrators of public libraries, senior centers, senior-living facilities, and other community organizations serving the older population; and members of the industry designing technology for aging users and their caregivers. PI Bo Xie has done extensive research and teaching on aging and health informatics and has assembled a strong team of interdisciplinary experts who will support and contribute to the conference?s planning and operation.